Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to computer resources management. More particularly, the invention is related to a method for providing prioritizing to important processes by controlling respective resource consumption of processes and transactions (such as processes of the operating system, application processes, database transactions, network activity, I/O requests) and for allocating more resources to one or more processes at the expense of the others.
Description of Related Art
In any given computerized system, a set of processes/transactions compete for resources. For example, processes that are related to the Central Processing Unit (CPU), Input/Output (I/O) devices (the communication the computer and the user or another information processing system), network resources, or any other shared computer resource. A “heavy” process which requires many resources causes the other processes to slow down or stop (e.g., not to respond) due to lack of available resources. Such processes/transactions may include:                A process that is a part of an Operating System (e.g., Windows, UNIX, Linux, OS2), such as device drivers, kernel (the core that provides basic services for all other parts of the operating system), services, daemons (A daemon is a program that runs continuously and exists for the purpose of handling periodic service requests that a computer system expects to receive).        An application process: any process or sub-process (such as a thread—a placeholder information associated with a single use of a program that can handle multiple concurrent users. It allows a program to know which user is being served as the program alternately gets re-entered on behalf of different users) that is running in an operating system. For instance, computer games, antivirus, Office tools, utilities, mail servers, ERP applications, etc.        Database Transaction—a database operation (such as SELECT/INSERT/UPDATE/DELETE) or a set of operations.        Network Traffic—a stream of IP packets from any source to any destination.        I/O Traffic—a stream of I/O operations between a computer and a storage or an I/O device.        
All the conventional systems described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of dynamically prioritizing important processes executed by a computerized system and for allocating more resources to such processes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to dynamically prioritize important processes executed by a computerized system and for allocating more resources to such processes at the expense of the others.
It is another object of the present invention to improve performance and to maintain a normal level of performance and response time to users while heavy transactions are running in the background.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve performance and to free resources for important users/actions.
It is still another object of the present invention to improve performance and to improve protection and stability of applications against heavy transactions/operations that may cause a “Denial-of-Service” (DoS).
It is yet another object of the present invention to more effectively handle peak demands and for reducing the peak stress from the computerized system.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve performance and maintain a desired Quality of Service (QoS) for one or more transactions.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.